Survive
by ketkitti
Summary: It's the sequel for the Bodyguard for a life. 7 months after Molly's births and a crazy man came back to have his revenge on Rick and Eva. Will he win? Will she survive his actions? CHAPTER 4 IS UP
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own OSR.**

**AN.: Thank you for the reviews in the Bodyguard for a life's last chapter. Those who wanted me to continue it: here is the first chapter. **

__

_**Chapter one**_

Seven months has passed and Rick and Eva has lived happily with their little daughter, Molly. Eva was a pilot again. She was the best. Nobody could won against her. Rick became the most famous, the best coach and a good father, while Don Wei was still manager, but her company was bigger than ever.

While they lived their happy life, somebody had been broken out of the prison 2 months ago. His plan now was perfect. Kill and revenge. These were the only two things what were in his mind. He had dealings with some of his old friends, so he now had a gun from somewhere and he wanted to use it, no matter what's happening after he uses it, if he gets his revenge, that will be enough for him.

-Just wait a little longer my dear, and you will never be able to smile for him again. I want you to feel the same pain, when you left me because of Rick. I'll take away from you everything what you has, as you and Rick did it with me. You'll regret! If you can't be mine, you can't be anybody's own. You'll loose everything and everybody, as I had lost everything. – Mr. Chinnen laughed with a crazy face. He did nothing, with he could attract attention for himself. He wanted to be invisible, until he finishes his mission.

He was ready for it. He knew every single step. Tomorrow will be the last day of a big championship. One of the two racers was Eva. She was the best at this time. Nobody could win against her. Simply she was the best.

This was a hot Spring day. The sun started to disappear in front of them. Eva practiced some hour with Rick and Molly.

-For today, I think it was enough, my love. – said Rick in the communicator. – Molly and I miss our Little Mouse!

-Mommy! – a little girl cried sitting on her father's shoulder.

-Understood! I go. – Eva smiled softly. She still couldn't believe that Rick and she are a family with their own child. She had something in her mind for 3 weeks. ' Could I be pregnant again? It could explain why I'm feeling faint myself. How can I tell to him?' Meanwhile she landed not far from them. When she got out of the racer, she found them waiting impatiently. – Can we go home?

-Yeah, we can. – Rick kissed her gently, while Eva took Molly into her arms. – We need you sometimes. I start think that you works as much as Don. – he smiled.

-I think it will be the last race I can participate on. – they started to walk toward their car.

-But you are the best! Why do not you want to race again? – Rick asked concerned as he stroked his daughter's hair.

-I think Molly will have a little brother or sister, but I'm not hundred percent sure. – she smiled.

-A baby again? It's great! When will we tell to our old grandfather, what do you think Molly sweety? – Rick asked. Molly, hearing her own name laughed unstoppable. Her mother joined her. – Maybe tomorrow after your mom win that race?

-Molly and I agree with you. I wonder what will he say for the news? – Rick and Eva imagined Don's face and started to laugh. Whithe face and the questions: „how and when?".

30 minutes later they were at their new home, not far from the old Wei house. During the travel Molly became really tired. She still needed a lot sleep.

-Do you want a bath with me and daddy, hm? – Eva asked as they went in the house.

-Mo …my, dad … ba...! – she laughed. /**AN**.: Molly's sentence: „Mommy, daddy, bath!"/

-I think it's the yes. – now they were in the in the bathroom. Rick opened the water, while Eva dressed off Molly, who now weren't tired. She was full of with energy.

-I think it was one of her plans. She wasn't really tired. Was she? – Rick asked laughing as he put her into the water.

-I fully agree with you. I think if I were her, I would do the same as she did. – Eva said.

-Now I know where came theese things. – grinned Rick. – If I'm correct, Don mentioned once, that also you did something like this.

-Yeah, Dad said that I had been crying until they cooked to me together something. – she washed gently her daughter's back.

-It could be funny. – he laughed and kissed deeply his wife.

-It was. Mainly when they saw that I was happy when they _tried_ to cook something to me. In reality neither of them could cook anything. – she laughed when Rick made suddenly a funny face toward Molly. They played with Molly some moreminutes and in the end Rick pull out and dried her. Two minutes later she was in her bed. She was asleep.

- Good night, Molly! – they whispered.

When they came out of her room they smiled together. Suddenly Eva kissed her husband.

-I still can't believe that I found you on that bus after all. – she hugged him.

-And I still can't believe that we are a couple now. Every day is a miracle to me, because I can be with my family. I'm so happy. – he put her arms around her waist as they entered into their own room.

-I love you Rick. – Eva kissed him.

Between two kisses, he whispered back, before they closed the door:

-I love you too, Eva.

**_It's the end of the first chapter. _**

**_I hope you like it. _**

**_Please review me what do you think._**


	2. AN

AN.:

I know, I haven't updated for a while. And I'm sorry this. There is something I would like to ask from you, who read this fanfic.

I don't know if you like this story or not, but I think it's not really good.

Would you like me to continue it or delete it?

Please tell it me at least in a review.


	3. The race's tragedy

**AN.: Thank you for the reviews for:**

**Jordan's Gal**

**Arieva LeFly**

**sangofananime**

**When you finish reading this chapter, you'll hate me. I'm sorry. There were two kind of continue of this story and I decided using this. After all, I hope you'll like it.**

**Chapter two: The race's tragedy**

It was the day of the race. Everything seemed perfect, too perfect. Eva seemed happier than ever. Everybody were happy, except Rick, who was worried because of his wife. Her wife worked and it didn't used for their life. They wanted to spend more time together, but there were so many thing what they needed to do. He mentioned it to her before the final race.

-Eva, promise me that after this race you'll rest. Don't work so much please! - he asked her.

-I promise it's the last race. After this I'm retiring. I don't want to make you worrying for me, just because I'm flying. - Eva kissed her husband – I don't want to lose neither you, nor Molly.

-When we finish here, what do you think about eating something in a restaurant? - he asked now smiling widely.

-It's a good idea, I think. - she kissed him again, her arms were around his neck – But now I go before Molly and Dad do something together.

She started to walk towards the two mentioned, her father and her daughter smiled and laughed. It turned out that Don Wei was the perfect grandfather, they could ever wish. He loved Molly and lavished presents on her almost every day.

-Are you ready sweet? Stan and Koji finished the check. - her father said.

-Yes, I am. I go. - she smiled and got in the Arrow. She started it and went out of the hanger, she waited next to the line until the light became green.

The race has begun. Her opponent raced violently. It wasn't easy to pass him. While she tried to pass him, her father and Rick gave instructions. The end came near. In the last curve Eva could pass him and finally won. When she stopped she just sat there and looked ahead.

-It's over. It's the last time when I raced and when I sat at this seat. My family is more important to me than to be in danger. - she didn't realized that she cried. It was a difficult decision to her. She thought about it a lot in the past. She knew it was the best, but still she loved racing. The race was her life for a long time, as to her mother too.

She was in the cockpit for so long time, that the other became worried, so Rick went up. He saw that Eva was crying. He hugged and held her until she calmed down.

-I know it's not easy, but you know I don't want you to get hurt or something like that. Molly and I need you. You know you can visit the hanger as many times as you wish, and you can fly, only the races are over. Look, in the other hand you won. You are the best now and forever. Nobody can beat you. - he kissed her.

-Thank you Rick, I think you are right. I have to give to the other racers some chance to win. - now she smiled. She didn't mind it now. She was happy, because she knew, she can fly when she needs some time alone or if she wants to calm down or when she just want to enjoy the flying.

-Now come my love, your fans and the reporters want to see you. We must tell them that you are retiring. - they stood up from the floor and went out of the cockpit to join the team. When they were there she took a breathe and said.

-Guys, I know that you worked hard just for me and you did a great job and I love this group, - here some of the mechanics shouted that "we love you too", but they soon went silent, because came the "but" - but I decided after a lot thinking to retire. - a lot of them wanted to say something, but Rick put his hand up, signalling them to wait – It was a hard decision to me, but I conceded that racing is really dangerous and I want to spend more time with my family, but I often visit you. - she smiled sadly – But now if I'm right, we won a race why don't we celebrate it? - everybody agreed with her.

Eva took back her daughter and started to walk out of the hanger, toward the reporters with her husband. When they reached them they told them the same thing as they told to the team. The whole crowd was silent for a moment, but soon they started to bomb them with questions. Eva and Rick smiled, they knew how big surprise it is. Rick looked around the crowd, and saw the most horrible thing what he could ever imagine. Somebody in the crowd was too familiar to him. The ugly face and the frog like eyes with madness in it. First he wanted to turn away when he realized that Mr. Chinnen holds a gun in his hand.

Frog Man aimed at his beloved Eva and Molly. He had only one moment to decide what to do. Frog Man shot with the gun, but it didn't hit the target, who was Eva. Everything became silent for a moment when Eva realized what happened.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! No Rick, no! - Eva cried – Don't move. Why did you do this stupid thing?

-I wanted to save you from him. Do you remember? I promised you that I will protect you forever. I used to keep my promises, you know it. But now you have to promise me, after I die, you'll try to smile. Be a good Little Mouse, please. - Rick coughed up some blood. It hurt him, but he tried not to show it.

-Don't say this, I don't need to promise it, because the ambulance is coming soon, and you'll heal up. I survived this, so you must survive this too, understood? - she held with one arm their daughter, with her other arm she held Rick's hands. - Did somebody already call the ambulance? - Her face was wet, because of the tears. Don nodded yes.

-It is coming soon. - He knelt down too next to Rick. - Rick, don't you dare to die and leaving alone my daughter! - He said angrily.

-I'm sorry Don, I don't want to leave her, but I feel that my time has come. Promise me you look after her and my daughter. - he coughed up more and more blood.

Rick turned to Eva – Eva don't cry. - With his last strength rose hugged them and kissed her, than he sank.

-Rick, no, please wake up- Eva told. Molly too cried, Eva tried to calm her down, but she knew, it's useless, because also Molly felt that nothing good is happening.

The ambulance soon arrived. They carried him into the hospital, but it was useless too, because his heart had stopped forever.

**

* * *

This is the end of the second chapter. Please tell me what you think(everything can come). **

**So don't forget: review!**


	4. Meetings

**Thank you for those who left me a review.**

**sangofananime, Jordan's Gal and Martina Lampkin.**

_**Chapter 3**_

A tall man with long black hair started to wake up. He felt pain in his chest.

-Where I am? – He opened his eyes. He sat up and suddenly saw somebody familiar. To be exactly he saw a pink dress with the symbol of the avatar. He has half blond, half black hair. – Jordan? What is this place? – Rick asked. Jordan turned back with a sigh.

-Ah, Rick so you are up. We don't have too much time. I hate this situation. Eva will hate me if she discovers this, but it's better if I'm doing this, than somebody else.

-Wait! What do you speak about? What's this place? Tell me! – Rick stood up as he yelled. He grabbed Jordan's cloth and shook him – Tell me! Why am I here?

-Calm down, Rick! It's over. Your time has come. You are dead. This is a place between the world of the life and the world of the death. I asked the master of the death to tell you what is necessary for you to know.

-How could I die? What's with Eva and Molly? I have a family Jordan. I can't die now, and you know it! Do something! Anything! Please!

-I'm sorry Rick. If I could do something, I'd have done that already, but my hands are settled. The only thing what I can do now is I'm going with you until the kingdom of the death. It's time Rick. We must go. Don't look back.

-Jordan, you are the Avatar. You can do something. Your power is nearly endless. It can't be so difficult to send me back, is it?

-Rick my powers are NEARLY endless here. But I can't play with the life of a dead man. To be exactly I can do nothing. If I could save you somehow, believe me I'd have done that.

-Jordan promise me, you tell Eva that she must be happy without me, with somebody else some day. I don't want her to live alone just because I'm not there anymore.

-I promise I tell it her when it's necessary.

-Thank you. One more question. What happened with Chinnen?

-He mysteriously disappeared. I can't find him. I think he is with Canaletto. He is Canaletto's newest servant.

-Find them Jordan. Don't let them to kill more people.

-I'll do as you said. If I find them, I'll kill them. With these words they disappeared in a tunnel. Rick Thunderbolt started his new adventure in an other place, where everything is peaceful.

Far-far away from Jordan and Rick, on Nourasia a well known Prince, now known as King Aikka has just finished a conversation with Don Wei. Mr. Wei has informed him about the death of Eva's husband. One day passed off after the tragedy. Mr. Wei called up the closest friends of Eva's and Rick's.

-Canaan! Come here now! – Aikka yelled impatiently. When his master was there he continued. – We are leaving in two hours. We are going to Earth. Rick dead. His funeral is going to be held in 1 week. I want to be there.

-Which ship do you want to use? – Canaan asked in surprise. The news was too shocking.

-With the fastest one. I'm going to tell it to my mother and I choose some knights to come with us for the travel – The King rushed out of the room.

On Earth in Eva's house

She has never known how painful the life could be. She laid in their bed. She remembered for the days when he was there. When they were together. When they made a family. And when he was alive. She burst out – Noo! – She couldn't believe what happened. Her face was red from the crying, but the tears never stopped. She lost 2 kilogrammes in 3 days. She eats nothing. Fortunately Don had taken with him her daughter. – At least Molly is in safe. How could I live without you, Rick? – She locked herself in the house so nobody can disturb her. On the third day she picked out the telephone's cord from the wall. A lot people called to condole with her on Rick's death.

Soon she fell asleep. She dreamt. Dreamt about Rick, the Great Race, their life as a couple, but mostly about Rick. He was gone and he left a huge empty place in her life and in her heart.

The morning soon came. she woke up happily as if everything what happened some days ago never happened.

-Rick! Molly! I'm up where are you? She walked out slowly. Her legs trembled, because she was too weak to get up. When she reached the kitchen she found nobody. – Don't do this with me. I don't want to live without you! – Eva burst out in tears as she fell onto her knees. She closed her eyes. She remembered.

Flashback

Every morning she was the last one ho woke up. During she slept Rick got up and made the breakfast and took with him Molly, who usually enjoyed this. Molly laughed and made happy screams. But on that morning everything was silent. Molly and her father decided to scare her, so they hid and waited until Eva came down.

They were behind her. Eva asked:

-Rick, Molly! Where are you? Don't say you left me alone. – in that moment Rick and Molly made a "boo" and Eva screamed up. The 3 of them soon laughed.

End of flashback

She cried for hours. When the tears stopped she took a bath and went back into her bed. Her sleep was restless. When she woke up she was more tired than before.

It was the day of the funeral. She took a bath and dressed up. She wore a black suit with black blouse and the dark circles under her red eyes. She was in horrible condition. She looked like if she could die in every minute. She drove to her father's house. Don and Molly were waiting for her. Eva changed for Don's car. She sat next to her father with Molly in her arms. She held her as if there weren't anything else in the world.

-There'll be a lot people sweetie. Please be strong. I'll care for Molly until you're better. – Don's voice could be heard as a whisper.

-Thank you dad. I don't know what'd I do without you – this was the only answer what she gave during the travel.

The car stopped. They got out of the car, now Don with Molly in his arms. Journalists attacked them. Soon the ceremony started. It seemed like if everybody wanted to say something about Rick and his life. Her tears couldn't stop. When finally the coffin was let down she screamed.

-Noo! Don't go! Give me back him! – She run toward the hole. At the edge of it she closed her eyes and leant in, after the coffin. Loud screams could be heard from everywhere, but suddenly two strong arms caught and pulled her back.

-Don't you dare to go after him! Don't you dare to die! – The well known voice said.

Eva turned back and asked – Why? Why did you not let me to go after him? – with this she collapsed.

**IT's the end of this chapter. Who is the owner of the well known voice? Tell me in a review, what you think.**

**I hope you enjoyed.**

**And don't forget to tell me what you think about the whole chapter.**


	5. Waking up

**Thank you for the review for Jordan's Gal, sangofananime and Arieva LeFly. **

**Here is the next chapter.**

**Chapter 4: waking up**

She started to move. She felt soft materials around her. She realized where she is. She lay in her bed. She was in the house in Rick's and her room. First, she did not know how she ended up here. Soon she started to remember. Rick's death, being alone in the house, then the funeral. It was too much for her. Her tears started to fall down. She did not wanted to cry so she quickly sat up and wiped her tears away.

-Why am I here? – She asked confused – Where is Molly? And my dad?

-I took you here, after you collapsed. – Somebody came in to the room – Did you sleep well?

-I think yes. Can I ask you something? – She looked the man sitting down next to her.

-Yes, you can. – He said.

-Why did you save me? I was about to go after him. How could I live without him? – There were more and more tears.

-I saved you because I know he wouldn't want you to die just because he had died. He would want you to live on. What would happen if I didn't stop you and you die? What would happen with Molly? What could I do without you? – He held her face to his as close as he could.

-I ... I don't know. I don't know what is happening to me. It's just aching. I feel like my whole body is in pain, because I can't see him. I can't speak with him. I can't touch him any more. I couldn't tell him how much I loved him. We were a family. I thought nobody can harm my family till we are together. – she said crying – How can I live through this? How could I be happy without him, knowing that he died because he wanted to protect me? Tell me, please! Tell me Aikka!

-You'll live trough this because of Molly. She needs you. And I need you. Do you understand this? – he held her in his arms as close as he could until her cry stopped. – Come with me, Earth Princess. You should eat something. If I'm right you ate nothing in the last few days. Canaan made something to us. – he smiled and kissed her forehead. – Come! Oh, and before I forget it, some of my knights came with me. Do you mind if they are staying here with me, until I am here? - he hugged her more. She rested her head on his chest, until the sobs stopped fully.

-I don't mind it. At least this house isn't empty. I miss the noises, the laughs, Rick and Molly and my dad. Do you know that I missed you too? - they stood up.

-I missed you too, Princess. - he opened the door before her. They went down, Aikka helping to Eva, because she was really weak.

When they arrived to the kitchen they felt good smells coming out. Eva's stomach rumbled loudly. Canaan, who made the breakfast, tried to hide his laugh.

-Good morning, Lady Eva, King Aikka. The breakfast is finished. I don't know, if you have ever eaten this kind of food my Lady. It's Nourasian. Lady Eva, I had the courage to buy some food, I saw your fridge was nearly empty – Canaan put down three plates fully with food. They sat down. Eva wondered what taste does it has. She put a bite into her mouth.

-It's delicious! I love it! - with this she started to eat it quickly. When the guys ate the half of their portion, she finished with her own – Can I have some more? - she asked with puppy eyes.

-Of course you can Eva. - the King put some food onto her plate with a soft laugh. He enjoyed watching her eating so happily, without problems. He wanted her to be like this forever. He didn't want to see her sad, lonely. He knew, she won't forget Rick, but he hoped she can be happy with him some day. He loved her for a long time, but he never had the chance or the courage to tell it to her, not after she married with Rick. But he hoped that now he had a chance to make her happy. If she was happy, he was happy.

-Thank you, Aikka. - she said with a sad smile – Thank you for being here with me.

-You don't have to thank it. I do it because I want to see you for being your old self.- he said.

After they finished the breakfast, Eva went and picked up some clothes, because she was still in her nighties, what was a whole torture for the King. He could see how beautiful she was. She was more beautiful than ever. While Eva got dressed, the doorbell rang. Aikka opened the door.

-Good morning King Aikka. I hope you weren't woken up by me. - said the guest.

-Good morning to you too, Don Wei. Don't worry, we are up for a while. So who is you she? - asked Aikka pointing at Molly.

-She is Molly, Eva's daughter. Do you think Molly can stay here? Is Eva enough strong for this? - Don asked.

-No, she isn't enough strong, but she needs her. And I want to know this little girl. Don't be afraid, Canaan and some of my knights came with me, they protect your daughter and your granddaughter. - he took into his arms the baby, who laughed and touched his long ears.

-All right King, now I have to go, but call me if you need any help. Please do me two favour, Aikka. First: never let her alone. She is like her mother in this. When people are around her, she is happier, but when she is alone, she is going to cry and to be sad. Second: never dare to call me Mr. Wei. Call me for Don – when Aikka slowly nodded he said – Good bye!-Don walked out of the house, sat into the car and drove off. The King closed the door, when Eva came down.

-Who was here, Aikka? - she asked. Around her eyes her skin were a bit red. She cried again, but now it wasn't so bad as before Rick's funeral. But cry, not cry, it made Aikka sad and worried, that he wasn't there to comfort her.

-Look who is here! - he tried to smile, but he couldn't. He wanted to hug her and kiss her everywhere, but he knew, it was impossible in that moment. Not because of Molly. Only because of the fact that Eva wasn't ready for a new relationship yet. But that time is coming soon, at least he hoped it'll come.

-Molly! How? My dad was here? - she ran there and hugged her not so little baby. She kissed her forehead and looked up to see a now truly smiling Aikka – You did it, did you not? - when he nodded she kissed his lips quickly with a sudden decision, making him blush, because Canaan saw how happy he was just because of this simple kiss.

-Yeah, I asked him to take her back. I thought, maybe you missed her, so I spoke with Don Wei, who took your daughter here. - while he spoke the little girl smiled and wanted to reach with her hand his ear again. Eva saw this and laughed.

-I think, my daughter likes you. I'm a bit surprised. She didn't used to act like this around other people, only around me and ... - she never finished. She didn't needed to continue. Her single tear finished it. Aikka knew who is the other one. He didn't want her to be sad.

-Uh, before I forget to ask you, why did you kissed me? - he was happy about the kiss, but at the same time also confused.

-I just thanked what you did for me. If it was wrong, I won't do it any more, I promise it.- she said with a sad tone in her voice.

-No, it wasn't wrong. - He decided to show her how good it was for him, so he kissed her. This kiss was sweet and gentle and soft. She felt something changing inside her slowly, but both of them knew she needed more time for starting a new relationship.

-I think I have to change Molly's clothes. - she said with mixed feelings in her eyes. She knew it was a really big step, but she decided to take another step. She wasn't the type who could wait for too long time or making big breaks between two step. She didn't like to wait. - Would you like to join us? - she didn't dare to look up. She hugged closer her daughter to her.

-It would be my pleasure, Princess. - he held her face, so now she had to look up, to see a happy man. They slowly went to Molly's room. Soon Molly got new clothes.

**

* * *

It's the end of this chapter. I hope you like it.  
Please review.**


End file.
